


Old Promises

by ChocolateKid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Engagement, Fluff, Innocent love, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean, Kid Fic, M/M, Old Promises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Kissing, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: Cas and Dean meet on the playground. They become good friends. Or more?A Destiel Kid!Fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I lied. I know I said I wasn't gonna post anything anytime soon, but now I kinda have this thing finished and another one shot's almost done and I couldn't help but share it with you.  
> Well, I hope you're not mad, lol.

**Cas's POV _(8 years old)_  
**

"I'm Dean," the boy introduces himself when he sits down next to me in the sandbox.

"I'm Castiel," I reply, tilting my head at my new friend. "Do you wanna play with me?"

* * *

 "Mom, can Dean come over?" I ask and Mom sighs.

"Cassie, darling, he's been over every day for two weeks..." she argues weakly and smiles a little.

"Please, Mommy!" I beg. I really want to see Dean again. He's nice and so, so pretty.

"Alright, I'll ask Mary if they have time," Mom says and grabs the phone. "Until then, you clean your room."

It only takes me ten minutes to tidy up.

"Dean!" I exclaim when the bell finally rings and I open the door, Dean and his mother standing outside. I smile at my friend brightly, and he smiles back and wraps me in a big hug.

"Let's play pirates!" I say.

"Arrr," Dean replies and swings an invisible knife at me.

* * *

 "Mom and Dad are having trouble," Dean tells me when we're in my room, our playing ceased for the moment. "They're fighting a lot and they're not kissing each other anymore," he continues.

I don't know what to reply.

"Does that mean they are going to split up?" I ask and Dean shrugs.

"Dunno."

"I'm sorry, Dean," I say because I don't know what else to tell him. "I'm sure they'll make up and kiss again soon!" I then announce happily, determination showing in my voice. Dean lights up at that and nods.

"You're probably right," he decides and looks at me contemplatingly. "Have you ever kissed someone?" Dean suddenly asks and I gasp.

"No! Mom says kissing is bad for children my age," I whisper, scared that Mommy would hear. "...Have you?" I ask, still whispering and Dean smiles brightly.

"Yeah, I kissed a girl at the playground once when Mom wasn't looking," he explains, a smug twinkle in his eyes.

"What was it like?" I ask, eyes wide, and Dean grins again.

"Do you want me to show you?" he offers and I shake my head in fear.

"No, Dean, Mommy says I'm too young for that!"

"It's just kissing, Cas, you kiss your Mom on the cheek, too, right?" he tries to convince me and in my eyes, what he says makes perfect sense.

"Well, yes... But we are both boys?" I say thoughtfully. "Are two boys allowed to kiss each other?"

"Mom always says you should do what makes you happy, and I think that includes kissing boys."

I fumble with my shirtsleeves nervously. I do want to know what kissing someone is like, even though it seems kind of gross. But Dean is so pretty and he's probably the only one I would ever want to kiss anyway. So I nod quietly.

Dean comes closer quickly and unceremoniously plants a kiss on my mouth. It's not as bad as I thought it would be.

"So what do you think?" Dean asks and I shrug.

"It was okay."

"I told you," Dean says happily and I smile at him.

"Can I tell you a secret, Cas?" he then asks.

I nod curiously and Dean leans over to me, whispering, "I liked kissing you better than kissing that girl at the playground."

I blush and give him another clumsy kiss, feeling shy and insecure. Dean only smiles.

* * *

 "Can Dean come over?"

"Mary's already on her way. I somehow guessed you two would want to see each other," Mom replies and smiles at me fondly. My face lights up in happiness.

"Thanks, Mommy!"

When the doorbell rings, I am ready, dressed in my dad's too big policeman uniform and his hat's almost covering my eyes. I'm carrying fake handcuffs and put them on Dean as soon as the door is opened.

"I'm arresting you, Dean Winchester, because you murdered Mr. Piggy," I explain and hold up my plush pig that's pretending to be dead. "I'm afraid I'll have to lock you up for all eternity!" I say dramatically and Dean gasps in fake fear.

"Oh no, you caught me!" he screams and holds up his cuffed hands, then he begins running around the house, me following close behind.

* * *

 "Dean?"

"What is it, Cas?" he asks, not looking up from his paper.

"What are you drawing?" I want to know. Dean raises his gaze and smiles.

"You."

I frown. "Me? Why?"

"Because you're so beautiful," he answers matter-of-factly and I blush again. "And I like drawing beautiful things."

"Can I see?" I ask impatiently but he covers the paper quickly.

"No!" he says angrily and I tilt my head slightly.

"Why not?" I pout, annoyed by his refusal.

"Because it's not finished," he explains, less angry now, and I nod.

"Okay... Will you show me when you're finished then?"

"I guess..." he promises reluctantly and I smile.

Ten minutes later, he's done. He gives it to me as a present and I like it so much that I tape it to the ceiling above my bed later that night.

* * *

 "Cas, do you think we'll get married some day?" Dean asks in the middle of one of our games, his green eyes searching mine, catching me off-guard.

"Why would you think that?" I ask, stopping.

"Because I'd really like to marry you when I'm older... If that's okay with you," he says bashfully and I smile at him.

"Yes, Dean, I'd like that," I admit and Dean smiles back at me happily. He takes my hand in his and we continue playing astronauts.

* * *

 The next day, Dean brings me a ring.

"My Mom said I had to get you a ring because I promised you we were getting married, so I bought you this," he explains and holds up a cheap plastic ring. "I want you to wear it every day for the rest of your life, until I can afford a better one!" he says determinedly and I nod earnestly.

He puts the ring on my finger -it's a little too big but not by much- and plants his mouth on mine shortly. When he pulls back, I'm smiling even wider than before. I'm going to be Dean's husband!

Suddenly, I notice something and deflate sadly.

"I don't have a ring for you, Dean..." I announce and look at him sadly.

All of a sudden, an idea strikes me.

"But I do have a necklace!" I remember and open the lock of the necklace casually hanging around my neck.

It's a self-made one, made from cheap thread and some small stones I picked up during my vacation on the beach. The necklace is nothing special but the way Dean looks at it almost makes me believe it's as good as a ring.

"You'll wear it, too, right?" I ask and hold out the necklace to him. He takes it carefully, as if it is the most important thing in the world and nods quietly, a determination in his eyes I did not know about until now.

"I will, Cas," he promises and puts it on. It looks right on Dean, like it was made just for him.

* * *

* * *

 It's 15 years later when the time has finally come. Dean seems to be even more nervous than I am when I come to a stop next to him in front of the altar, and he takes my hand immediately. He probably intended for it as a reassuring gesture but judging by the way he's squeezing my hand at the moment, I suppose it's more for _his_ reassurance than mine.

The ceremony itself is a blur of happy feelings and hugs from our family and friends.

"I always knew you two would end up together," Mary tells me and gives me a long hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Mary."

In that moment, Dean comes over to us with a bright smile on his face. Mary leaves us alone and it's just us two for a moment.

"So? How's my husband holding up?" he winks, and I smirk in response and press a loving kiss to his lips.

"Better than ever," I mumble and before I realize it I'm being kissed again.

"Awesome," he then smiles against my lips.

And it really is awesome.


End file.
